Lately, magnetic tape devices for use with tape cartridges of mass storages intended for high-speed processing have come into wide use. A tape cartridge used in such a magnetic tape device includes a rotatable tape-supply reel onto which a magnetic tape as a recording medium is wound. The tape cartridge loaded on the magnetic tape device is configured so that the magnetic tape in the tape cartridge is pulled out by a tape pull-out mechanism provided in the magnetic tape device, and the tape pull-out mechanism winds the magnetic tape onto a take-up reel in the magnetic tape device.
A pull-out pin is attached to the leading end of the magnetic tape held in the tape cartridge, and the pull-out pin of the magnetic tape is engaged with a cavity formed in the tape pull-out mechanism, so as to pull out the magnetic tape, when the tape cartridge is loaded on the magnetic tape device. For example, JP-A-2002-530794 discloses a magnetic tape device provided with such a tape pull-out mechanism.
An existing tape pull-out mechanism of this type comprises a leader tape which is fixed at its one end to a take-up reel within a magnetic tape device, and a tape pull-out member attached to the other end of the leader tape. To fix the tape pull-out member to the other end of the leader tape, a hole is formed in the other end of the leader tape, a projection formed on the tape-joint face of the tape pull-out member is engaged with this hole of the leader tape, and a pressing member is attached so as to clamp the other end of the leader tape from the upper side of the tape-joint face of the tape pull-out member. Further, the tape pull-out member of the conventional tape pull-out mechanism is bonded to the other end of the leader tape with an adhesive or the like, and the leader tape is fixed to the tape pull-out member by using the pressing member.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-530794